Family
by melo dramatic AND hyperactive
Summary: Harry finally has a family, a beatiful wife, great kids, and a terrific life overall. What is he going to do when something threatens the life he has worked so hard for? HarryOC... and A LOT of other love connections!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter! Now, can you stop reminding me!

Hyperactive: Hey everyone! This is a two author story! Actually, every story we write will be a two author story.

Melo Dramatic: yeah, what she said, NOW can you get on with the chapter so they can read MY chapter?

Hyperactive: ok, ok. Sheesh! Take a chill-pill why don't you!

Melo Dramatic: HURRY UP! I don't wanna chill out! I wanna whine and complain! if YOU do not hurry up, they cant read MY chapter which will be SO much BETTER than _yours_!

Hyperactive: sorry about her, she has…_problems_.

Melo Dramatic: Hey you! I am sitting right here! That was such an insult! I might just take it to the cops!

Hyperactive: chill out! Or at least SHUT UP! You are so annoying! And……..melo dramatic!

Melo Dramatic: pouts and whines like a 2 year old

Hyperactive: now that she (points at melo dramatic) is out of the way, we can get on with the story. I will write a chapter, and then she will write a chapter. And so on and so forth until the story is done. Here goes nothing!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Family Chapter 1- Welcome Home!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a hot summer day in the small neighborhood of Godric's Hollow, and on the curving street of Gryffindor Avenue, things were the same as everywhere else in the neighborhood, quiet. Quiet enough to hear the loud _pop _as a young woman with waist length dark blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes appeared at the door of a normal-looking house on the street. She took out her key, unlocked the door, and went in.

As Allia Potter entered her house, 113 Gryffindor Avenue, she knew no one was home, it was too quiet for that. After all she had three young children, and a rather childish husband. However he deserved to be childish, he had after all defeated the worst Dark Wizard in the history of the world, Lord Voldemort, when he was only seventeen. He hadn't really had much of a chance at childhood when he was actually a child, what with being raised by relatives who treated him like a like a slave ever since his parents were killed by Voldemort when he was one, so he was making up for it now.

Yes, her husband was none other than the famous Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. They had started dating in their fifth year. Then right after the final battle with Voldemort, when they were just seventeen, he proposed. They were married by Professor McGonagall. She got special permission from the ministry because Harry and Allia wanted to be married by her.

Now twenty-three, they had three kids. Twin four year olds, Allissa Lily and Brandon Sirius, who would be five tomorrow, and a two year old daughter named Nicole Elizabeth. All of their middle names were special people in Harry and Allia's lives. Lily was Harry's mother, Sirius was his godfather, and Elizabeth was Allia's mother.

As she walked into her kitchen, she spotted a note on the table. It read:

Allia,

I've taken the kids for ice cream at Florean's in

Diagon Alley. We'll be back in an hour. Come join us

If you want! We have a surprise for you!

Love,

Harry

Allia's P.O.V.

Ok, this is good, I can rest and get the guest room ready, Leena will be here soon anyway. I wonder which guest room she'll want? She can have the yellow one. Yea, the yellow one, I think she said something last time she was here about liking yellow. Oh I can hardly wait until Harry and the kids get home! I wonder what my surprise is?

END P.O.V.!

Once upstairs, she put clean sheets on the double bed in the yellow guest room, and cleaned the drapes with a flick of her wand. Then she heard the front door close, and voices from the hall downstairs, so she headed down the steps. When she made down, what she saw made her scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ALEX!" she yelled excitedly and threw her arms around her twin brother, "what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be in town for months! Did you get kicked out again?" she finished concernedly.

Alex had a slight problem. He was a genius. I know it doesn't _sound_ bad, but it is. He is SOOOO smart, no one can put up with him! Allia is his TWIN and even she can only put up with him for so long. Now don't get me wrong, Allia is smart, but Alex's brain rivals that of Einstein and Aristotle. Literally.

"Well, I mean…..that is, well…..um, lets see, uh…….," started Alex slowly.

"Alex! You have to stop this! I love you and I appreciate your brains, but seriously, you intimidate people!" said Allia cutting him off.

"What, they didn't fire me! I was offered another job, here in England this time, and I was just thinking of how to tell you!" said Alex looking hurt.

"Oh Alex that is so great! Oh, and by the way, just GUESS, who is coming to stay with Harry and me this weekend," Allia said secretively.

"Um…" he started.

"LEENA!" Allia said, cutting off her brother.

"L-L-Leena, huh? Really, well, uh, I uh, what I mean to say is…" he said, his face getting red.

"what, that you _LOVE _my best friend of all time? Go for it! I fell in love with one of your friends! Actually, he was the only one who put up with you at Hogwarts," Allia said with a smug look on her face, "and besides, I'm pretty sure Leena likes you too!"

"REALLY! I mean, so," Alex said unconvincingly. Then he walked upstairs mumbling something about the dry cleaners and a stain on his best suit.

"YOU GET THE BLUE GUEST ROOM ALEX!" Allia yelled after him. Then she turned to her kids, "Hey why don't you two," she said referring to the twins, Allissa and Brandon, "go play in the play room, and I will put you," she said turning to Nicole, "down for your nap."

"Ok mommy," said Brandon, "come on 'Lissa."

"Fine mommy, but then can I have a cookie?" said Nicole hopefully.

"Ha! We'll see. Go visit with uncle Alex and I will be up in a minute to put you in bed ok?" Allia asked the two year old.

"Ok," was the mumbled reply as she headed up the stairs.

"Now, for you," she said, finally turning to her husband, "that was a great surprise."

"I thought you might enjoy it," Harry said with a smile, wrapping his strong arms around his wife, then kissing her softly on the lips.

"Well, I have a surprise for you too," said Allia with a smile.

"Oh yea? What's up?" he asked seriously.

"Well, I've been really tired lately, so I went to the store today and bought this," she said going to her purse and pulling out a magical pregnancy test.

"Have you done it yet?" he asked, brimming with excitement. They hadn't been trying to have another baby, but he loved the idea of being a dad again.

"No, I wanted you to be here when I found out," was Allia's reply.

"Well what are we waiting for!" he said, almost ecstatic.

"Just wait while I go put Nikki down, then we can do the test," she answered, almost as excited as him, "I will be right back!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Nikki, time for your nap! Come on sweetie, mommy doesn't have time for hide and seek," said Allia, while looking for her two year old.

"'Lia, don't worry about it, I already put her down," said Alex, coming out of Nicole's room.

"wow, thanks big bro," she said. Alex was one minute older than her. (magical births are TONS faster than muggle births, ESPECIALLY twins.)

"No problem. Hey, when is Leena coming?" asked Alex.

"Umm…sometime tomorrow she said," replied Allia, "I gotta go, I need to start dinner."

"K, see you later, I have work to do, please don't interrupt me ok?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," said Allia, already on her way down the stairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Come on Harry, lets get this over with," said Allia, leading her husband into the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand.

"Ok. Wait, aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Yes, but I really want to know, and I need to pee like now, so we need to do this before I explode," she said calmly.

"Right, well it says you need to pee on this stick, put one strand of hair in this tube, and then put the stick in the tube with the hair, and put the cap on, then someone else has to do the spell, so I will, then you just wait five minutes and it tells you either yes or no," said Harry reading the back of the box. When he was done reading, Allia handed him the tube, already done.

"Ok, here goes nothing," he said, "_Quagiswe Pregita!" _

Then the tube disappeared, they waited anxiously, and finally five minutes later, a piece of parchment appeared on the bathroom counter.

"You read it, I'm too nervous," stated Allia.

"Alright, here goes," said Harry, "Congratulations Mrs. Potter! We are going to be parents! AGAIN!"

"This is so great! Lets tell everyone tomorrow night, Leena will be here, and so will Alex, and we can invite Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, Neville, Luna, and al the kids for dinner," said Allia VERY quickly.(by the way, Ginny is married to Oliver Wood!)

"Alright, I guess, you need to calm down," said Harry with a huge grin on his face, "all that adrenaline isn't good for the _babies_,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HARRY! Did you just say BABIES? As in PLURAL? As in MORE THAN ONE!" said Allia in a yell.

"Yup, see for yourself," said Harry laughing at her reaction and handing her the parchment.

_Congratulations!_

_Mrs. Potter, we are pleased to inform you_

_That you are in fact pregnant!_

_You will have twins in eight and a half_

_Month's time._

_Stats:_

_Baby A: female, green eyes, blonde hair_

_Baby B: male, blue eyes, black hair_

"Oh my God! WE'RE HAVING TWINS AGAIN HARRY! THIS IS SO GREAT! It's a good thing you put a silencing charm on the door or we would have nothing to announce tomorrow night!" said Allia, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yup, now lets go order a pizza, you are way to excited to cook," said Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok everyone! I hope you liked MY chapter! Next will be melo dramatics' chapter and I have NO IDEA what she will write about! Oh and just so I don't have any questions about it, I have another story under my name fenderbender505 its called Abandoned Twins and I am writing it alone, I use Allia in that story too, only this Allia is different, she IS NOT HARRY'S TWIN! I would not have harry marry his twin. That is just wrong. You can feel free to read that story as well, I would love some reviews! That goes for this story too! PLEASE REVIEW! Ok I have no idea what will be in the next chapter, but ill see you again in chapter 3!

Luv yas, allie!


	2. Chapter 2 Boys, Boys And More Boys!

**Melodramatic: hiya, peoples! - well, I finally got the second chapter of this thing out. Sorry it's taken a while. **

**Hyperactive: YEAH! It HAS taken a while! How could you keep me waiting FOREVER like that! How! How! How! HOOOOOW!**

**Melodramatic: will you calm down? I got it that's ALL that matters!**

**Hyperactive: well, it better be good!**

**Melodramatic: oh, trust me, it will be. **

**Hyperactive: YAY! loads up on coke, chocolate chip cookis mad by Brittany's mom, and happy pills (tictacs), and reads story**

**Melodramatic: ………….**

Chapter 2- Boys, Boys…. And More Boys!

Quickly, carrying her broom, Leena stepped up to the door of Allia's house. She ringed the doorbell and leaned against the wall. Yes. She did like seeing her friends, but… it seemed that every time she would spend time with them, she was waisting time. Not because of them, of course, but she just couldn't ever sit still. Ever since she had graduated from school, it always seemed like her life past by too quickly….

After a few moments, no one had ansered, so she impatiently rapped on the door with her broom… Still no answer. Getting very frustrated, Leena banged on the door with her fist and yelled, "Open up Allia!"

Finally, the door flew open, and Allia popped up with a _big_ smile on her face. "Leena!" She squealed.

"Hi," said Leena, putting on a soft smile as she walked inside. "You seem happy today."

"Oh! I am! For _two_ reasons! First is… You're alone… Why didn't you bring George?"

Leena tossed her broom onto the near-by couch. "So? When are you so jumpy about me bringing him over?"

"Well… he _is_ your boyfriend."

Leena stretched her arms and smiled big. All it took was the _slightest_ mention of boys, or romance, or relations, or sex, or whatever to get her pumped up. "Yup! He sure is!"

"Well why isn't he here? I want him to hear my good news, too Why didn't you bring him?"

"Huh?... I don't know. "I just didn't." said Leena, plopping down on the couch. "He might show up a little later though. Him and Fred."

Allia quickly followed her. " You're not gonna cheat on him, are you!"

"What! No! Why would you think that?"

"_Oh, let's see_… Maybe because you've had more boyfriends in the past year than I've had in my entire life!"

"Well, that doesn't mean I'm going to be unfaithful… Wait. Let's change that. 'Unfaithful' makes it sound too much like I'm in a commitment."

"But you _are_ in a commitment."

"Maybe so. But it's a really small one. Allia glared at her. "Besides," Leena quickly continued. "It's your own fault for not having many boyfriends. You got married too young."

Allia crossed her arms. "I fell in love," she stated.

Leena let out a big laugh. "You weren't even legal!... Now. You should've waited longer. Like me. I'm taking my time. And enjoying life!"

"Oh? By dating a different guy every night?"

"I _do not_ date a different guy every night!... I do date many guys, but not a different one every night."

Allia rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

"Speaking of guys…" Leena smiled. "Who all's coming over?"

"Um… There's Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Oliver-"

-"Oliver!" Leena squealed and shot up from the couch. 'Really! He's really coming over!"

"Leena. Calm down. He's married to Ginny. Remember?"

"Who cares! Just because he's married doesn't mean I can't sneak some peaks at him!"

Allia laughed and sat down. She was finally getting into this. "You had such the boggest crush on him in school."

Leena plopped down beside her, smiling. "I had the biggest crush on everybody! Let's see. There was Seamus, Ron, Roger Davies, Viktor-"

"Viktor!" Allia cut in. "Viktor _Krum_! He wasn't that cute, And he was only at our school for one year."

"Well, he may not have been the best looking dude, he was like… that strong, silent type." Leena laughed. "There's nothing better than that! Now, who else was there? Of course Fred and George, um… Harry." Allia glared at her. "Harry's uncle, Sirius."

"Leena! DO you have any idea how old he would be if he were still alive?"

"Shut up! It's just a crush."

"You know, what really makes me mad is that most of those people, plus many others, you _did_ date. How on earth did you manage that?"

"I have my ways… But there was one more person."

"Who?"

"Cedric Diggory!" Leena fell back into the couch. "Oh, why did that boy ever have to die?"

"_Please_… How could you ever see anything in him? He was such a _'pretty boy'_ "

"Well. He was nice to me We _were_ really good friends."

Allia eyed Leena. "You're so crazy…"

"No," Leena pushed herself up. "I am what some people like to call a free spirit."

"Well, whatever you are, can I tell you my good news now?"

"Go ahead."

"OK." Allia stood up. "…I'm pregnant."

Leena looked at her. "… What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Allia squealed, waiting for her friend to join in the excitement.

But, instead, she got something else. "Again!" said Leena. "You're pregnant, _again!_"

"Yes!... What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Uh…" Leena began to walk around aimlessly. "Yeah…"

"Why aren't you happy?"

"_Because_, now that you're _another_ baby, _I'm_ gonna get stuck watchin' over it. You're gonna lay him on me, just like you did with those other three."

"I thought you loved my kids."

"Well, yeah… But not when I have to be like a second mother to them."

"I don't have you baby-sit that much! I spend plenty of time with my children."

"Yes. But when you don't, I always get stuck with them."

"Fine! For now on, I'll get someone else, and just leave you out of it."

"Thank you! Now what was this other 'good news' that you have to tell me?"

"Oh. My brother, Alex, is here."

"What!" Leena almost screamed. "Are you serious! That's it! I'm leaving!" At the speed of light, she clutched her broom and ran to the door.

But Allia caught her by her sleeve. "Wait! You can't go!"

Leena turned on her. "Oh yes I can! Alex totally freaks me out. And he's really annoying… Not to mention he has a crush on me."

"Please!" Begged Allia. "Stay… For me. And for Harry?"

Leena pulled away from Allia and reluctantly stepped back in towards the couch. "Fine," she mumbled. "But you keep him away from me!" And when we eat, I want to sit as far away from him as possible. I don't want him playing footsies with me or anything."

"Fine."

At that moment, Harry and Brandon came down the stairs. "Hi, Harry," Leena sighed.

But before he could answer, Brandon ran up to Leena and pulled on her pant leg. "Auntie Leen! Auntie Leen!" he kept saying, jumping up and down.

"Hiya, Ratface," said Leena, taking his small hand in hers.

"Leena!" said Allia, strictly.

"What? You kow I've always called him that." She then picked Brandon up. "Besides, when you look at him from a certain angle, he does kinda look like a-"

"Hi, Leena."

Leena looked up and saw, there on the staircase, Alex… 'Speak of the devil," Leena said, loud enough for everone to hear.

"Havn't seen you in a while," said Alex, walking towards her.

"Yeah…" She set Brandon dow and put a fake smile that showed she was annoyed. 'But… You know me. Always on the move…" She let out a small, irritated laugh. "Can't ever stay in one place…"

"I was, uh… hoping that we could get together sometime…"

Leena's eyes got really wide, and she still had that awkward smile. "Yeah… Well…"

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Leena shouted and raced to the door, opening it to find two tall figures with bright orange hair. Thinking of the first thing that came to her mind, Leena jumped on the one to the left, wrapping her legs around his waiste and screamed, "George!"

**Melodramatic: and that's the second chapter… my first one of the series**

**Hyperactive: ugh! I'm DEFINITELY gonna have to beat that in the next chapter**

**Melodramatic: just try it!**

**Hyperactive: HAH! That's it! My next chapter WILL be better than yours!**

**Melodramatic: yeah, you keep telling yourself that….. OH! While I'm talking here, I want to do some 'advertising'. I have another story on Quizilla. It's about vampires and is really cool! - if ya want, please go read it, and rate high! Also, if you're a member, please message me, saying what you think. Here's the link to my homepage. You can get to be story chapters from there. Hmph! You talked long enough!**

**Melodramtic: SHUT UP!**


	3. AHA!

**Hyperactive: _bounce, bounce, bounce_**

**Melo Dramatic: Hi everyone! Uh, hyperactive what exactly are you doing? **

**Hyperactive: _bounce, bounce, bounce_**

**Melo Dramatic: I will ask you again, what are you doing?**

**Hyperactive: can't _bounce_ talk to _bounce_ busy _bounce, bounce, bounce_**

**Melo Dramatic: now you're kinda scarin me! What are you doing?**

**Hyperactive: I was bouncing off the walls…..duh.**

**Melo Dramatic: oh, well at least you stopped now!**

**Hyperactive: nope, too hyper, must, keep, moving! _Bounce, bounce, hop, bounce, bounce_**

**Melo Dramatic: -_grins mischievously-_ if you don't stop bouncing off the walls, _I_ will have to write this chapter!**

**Hyperactive: _CRASH! _What! Oh the poor readers! I'm done, I'm done I swear it! Just don't torture the poor, innocent, readers!**

**Melo Dramatic: okay, okay, sheesh! Chill out! You have had WAY too much sugar today!**

**Hyperactive: _sticks out tongue_ you are just jealous! **

**Melo Dramatic: of what! Oh never mind! Just get on with the story!**

**Hyperactive: ok! Here goes! This chapter is called 'AHA!' not really for any reason, I am just so hyper I have shouted that word like a- ba-chillion times today!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Previously:_**

_Suddenly the door bell rang._

"_I'll get it!" Leena shouted and raced to the door, opening it to find two tall figures with bright orange hair. Thinking of the first thing that came to her mind, Leena jumped on the one to the left, wrapping her legs around his waiste and screamed, "George!"_

"Nice to see you too!" said an excited George.

"Hey everyone! We decided to drop in for a visit! Hope its ok," said George's identical twin brother Fred.

"No problem! We were actually having a dinner for everyone tomorrow! You two are welcome to join us," said Harry.

"Sounds cool, so do you have somewhere we can crash? Our flat is being renovated, so we need a place to stay for a few weeks. Of course, if it's a problem, we can stay in a hotel, or maybe mum would take us in for a bit, I don't know, but it would be great if we could stay here," said Fred hopefully.

"No way, we are not letting you go back to your mothers! You could use one some of our spare rooms. Alex has one, and so does Leena, but we have a few more. So you are staying here," said Harry. He knew the twins would never be the same again if they tried to live their mum for almost a month. It was fine when they were younger, but they were adults now, and Harry couldn't imagine Mrs. Weasly would approve of her sons' lifestyle.

"Thanks mate! Hey, you still got that training pitch out back?" Fred asked, George was busy making out with Leena and Alex was watching and shooting glares at the pair while almost having tears in his eyes. After all, the sight of the woman he had loved since he was twelve, making out with another man was a little much to handle.

"Fred, think about who you're talking to! Of course the pitch is still out there!" said Allia, "how 'bout a friendly match later, I'll referee!"

"Referee? You never miss a quidditch game 'Lia! You have to play!" said George, who had finally pried himself away from Leena, "come on! For old times sake! Please?"

"No, George, I will not play, someone has to watch the children! Oh! That reminds me! The twins, mine- not you two, are turning five tomorrow, so you all had better get them something! And NOTHING from your shop! I do NOT want you corrupting my children! Understand? Good! Now, Alex, go get Nikki, Fred, you get Brandon and Allissa, Leena, get brooms, Harry and George, get the equipment! I will go check the muggle repelling charms so no one sees us playing," Allia said this is rant-mode, but somehow, everyone heard everything she said and snapped into action.

"Um, Love, you know we live in an all magic community right?" Harry asked Allia tentatively.

"of course sweetie, why do you ask?" was the reply he got.

"well, we shouldn't really _need_ muggle repelling spells, should we?" he asked.

"I know, I just don't feel like doing anything, so I gave out all the jobs and decided to get a lemonade, and if you don't go help George with all the stuff, he is going to be very mad, and that will make Leena mad, which will in turn make me mad, and you don't want me mad, so GO!" she said, trying to hide the smile creeping up on her face.

"OK, I'm going! Calm down!" said Harry with both hands up, looking like a kid who got stuck with her his hand in the cookie jar, all the time with a smile on his face.

"Good!" said Allia, then, before Harry could reply, or run, she kissed him soundly on the lips, then pulled back, much too soon for Harry's liking, and sent him on his way. By this time, (almost) everyone was done with their respective jobs (Harry and George excluded), and they walked out with the kids to the field. The kids sat on the sidelines to watch.

"Ok, well what are the teams?" asked Alex.

"I know, I will pick captains, since I'm the referee, then the captains can pick teams!" said Allia, "ok, captains are, Harry, because its his house and I like him best, and Leena, cause she's the only girl playing, and I like her second-best," she finished.

"Oh Allia I LOVE your logic," said Fred, while rolling his eyes.

"ME TOO! Now captains, pick so you can play!" said Allia.

"Alright," said Harry, "I pick… George."

"Cool," said George as he walked over to stand behind Harry.

"Fine, steal my boyfriend why don't you! I pick… Fred," said Leena, not wanting to pick Alex.

"Wait, I just realized that this is uneven, maybe I just shouldn't …"

**CRASH!**

"what the hell?" screamed Harry, pulling out his wand and running into the house, followed closely by Fred, George, and Allia.

"You two, stay here with the kids ok?" asked Allia as she hurried into her home to find out what the disturbance was.

Leena and Alex looked at each other embarrassedly, then sat by the kids. In order it was Leena, Brandon, Allissa, Nicole, and Alex.

_**Meanwhile inside:**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Hyperactive: sorry about the whole cliffy thing, someone, hm hm _melo dramatic_ hm hm would probably get mad at me if I didn't update today so HERE it is!**

**Melo Dramatic: oh shut up! I'm just glad you aren't bouncing off the walls anymore!**

**Hyperactive: go away. Actually that's a VERY good idea! GO AWAY, you can work on your chapter which will SO not be better than mine!**

**Melo Dramatic: oh you wish you were half as good as me!**

**Hyperactive: I don't HAVE to wish I have TALENT! Oh and do you wanna bet that you'll do better than me?**

**Melo Dramatic: YEA! I DO! You are SO on!**

**Hyperactive: Fine! Just Fine! Now go away so I can eat more sugar ok! My mom made brownies and I want some!**

**Melo Dramatic: Fine! I WILL! Now everyone, review! And don't be _too _mean! She cant take it!**

**Hyperactive: _-sticks out tongue at melo dramatic-_ **


End file.
